


Heart Taker

by the-nug-king (eloralouistra)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/the-nug-king
Summary: Tevinter doesn't have a Valentine's Day. Fenris isn't clear on what giving someone your heart means. Varric and Isabela don't help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Dragon Age kinkmeme.
> 
> Mild warning for blood/gore.

“…And so that’s when the Revered Mother said, “Well that’s all well and good, but what have you done with my clothes?”’

Fenris gives an exasperated sigh and Varric laughs uproariously, clapping Isabela on the back as she smirks and refills her glass. Varric’s suite is now empty but for the three of them, their friends all having said their goodbyes and departed the Hanged Man for the night. Fenris is thinking of heading off himself, before he gets any more drunk, but Varric’s fire is warm and his chair is comfortable.

“So,” says Varric, leaning forward to look at Fenris. “You and Blondie have been together a while now, and to all our surprise, you haven’t killed each other yet. And tomorrow’s Lovers’ Day… what are you getting him?”

Fenris snorts, contemplating his glass of ale. “I was not planning on getting anything. We do not have Lovers’ Day in Tevinter, but from what I’ve heard it sounds quite bloodthirsty. Is it really customary to give your lover a heart?”

Isabela and Varric seem to glance at each other momentarily, but then they’re both looking back at him, each seeming shocked and concerned.  
  
“Of _course_ it is,” Varric tells him. “Broody, do you actually mean to tell me you haven’t even gotten your boyfriend a heart?”

“I’ve seen couples break up over one of them not getting a heart for Lovers’ Day,” Isabela agrees. “I got one for Merrill _weeks_ ago, just to be sure!”

“You really think a heart is that important?” Fenris is starting to feel worried.

Isabela nods. “If you’re serious about Anders, absolutely. And come on, it’s _you_. He’s probably expecting you to magically fist one out for him.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call it that,” Fenris grumbles half heartedly, too busy thinking about the heart he would need to get Anders. “Should I bring him the heart of one of his enemies? A templar, perhaps? I would like to bring him a heart of someone he likes more than templars, but that would mean killing someone he likes.”

“A templar will be fine, Broody,” Varric reassures him. “You know, there was an especially nasty one hanging round Darktown a few days ago, looking for Blondie’s clinic. Ser Mettin. I spoke to a few people and had him cleared out of the area, but if you’re looking for a heart, I could track him down again. Saves you having to storm the Gallows to get one.”

“Then we should go now,” Fenris stands up quickly, and grasps the back of his chair as the room wobbles.

“Sure you don’t need to sleep that off first?” Varric asks, sounding a little disappointed. “I’m not sure you should really be going after templars in that state.”

“I am _fine_ ,” Fenris tells him firmly. “This cannot wait, Anders is too important.”

Isabela makes an awwing noise, standing up herself. “And we’ll be there to help! Won’t we Varric?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Varric grins.

***

Anders drags himself out of bed and pulls on his clothes, yawning. He stumbles into his clinic to ready himself for the day’s work and stops dead as his eyes are drawn to the bloody heart sitting in the middle of his desk. Thankfully, the doors to his clinic still appears to be locked and barred, despite last night’s apparent intruder, although that stumps him as to how they got in. Cautiously, Anders reaches for an envelope propped against the heart, presumably containing some kind of death threat, which he hopes will give him a better idea of who it’s from.

The letter inside is written shakily, in handwriting Anders is surprised to find he recognises.

_“Anders,_

_Happy Lovers’ Day. I got you the heart of a templar named Ser Mettin. He will no longer bother you. I am looking forward to seeing you today._

_Fenris.”_

Anders stares slowly between the letter in his hands and the lifeless heart still sitting on his desk, a pool of blood forming beneath it. He shakes his head, before stuffing Fenris’ letter into his pocket and picking up the bottle of wine he’d planned on giving his lover and heads off to Hightown, wondering how much he actually wants an explanation for this.

***

Fenris’ head is still aching and his thoughts still a little groggy when he opens the door to a perturbed looking Anders that morning.

“Do you want this?” Anders asks, thrusting a bottle of wine into his hands. “Or should I be bringing you a severed head? Is that how we’re doing this relationship?”

Setting the wine bottle carefully on the floor, Fenris frowns at him, the events of last night coming back to him, along with Varric and Isabela’s repeated reassurances, as he killed Ser Mettin and wrote Anders a love note, that Anders would be delighted by this. “It is not actually a romantic tradition to give your lover a heart for Lovers’ Day, is it?” he asks, finally.

Anders’ eyebrows shoot up as he stares at Fenris in a mixture of bafflement and fondness. “No. No it really isn’t.”

“Ah. I apologise.”

“So… did you really kill that templar for me? I mean, ripping out his heart and leaving it on my desk is still crazy and slightly terrifying but you’re also sort of amazing.”

Fenris feels the corner of his mouth twitch up in a slight smirk. “I endeavour to please. Though, if there is anything else you would like for Lovers’ Day…”

“Well,” Anders steps forward, wrapping his arms around him. “I was planning to see you this evening, but now I’m here anyway and I _did_ come all the way here from Darktown. We could spend some time together?”

“An excellent idea,” Fenris agrees, pressing himself closer and tilting Anders’ head down for a kiss.

Anders kisses him back, softly and sweetly, before pulling back to rest his forehead against Fenris’.  “And then maybe you can help me clean the blood off my desk, later.” He grins, giving him a second quick kiss. “Happy Lovers’ Day, Fenris.”

Perhaps, Fenris thinks, as Anders takes his hand to pull him back into the mansion, the Free Marches’ Lovers’ Day tradition is not such a bad idea after all.


End file.
